La promesa en su mirada
by oxybry
Summary: Una mirada era todo lo que necesitaban para comunicarse, con ellos, las palabras sobraban y entonces todo cambió. Este Matiz de Amor Participa en el Cuarto Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines'


**LA PROMESA EN SU MIRADA**

 **Resumen:** Una mirada era todo lo que necesitaban para comunicarse, con ellos, las palabras sobraban y entonces todo cambió.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** **.** Akagami no Shirayukihime pertenece a Sorata Akizuki

 **«Este Matiz de Amor Participa en el Cuarto Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines'»**

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pareja:** Kiki y Mitsuhide

…

No lo vio venir, era la verdad, eran muchos y sus atacantes eran bastante hábiles casi a su mismo nivel, así que no lo vio, no vio la pequeña botella que llevaba el otro hombre que se lanzó con espada en mano hacia ella. Se movió lo suficiente para esquivar el ataque del primer hombre. Una espada bastante familiar la protegió del segundo. Notó demasiado tarde cómo el hombre caído por la espada de su compañero, lanzaba algo hacia ella, se preparó para el impacto pero este nunca llegó. Mitsuhide se había interpuesto en su camino. Los eventos que siguieron son un recuerdo borroso, la lucha, la incredulidad, la ira y la fría calma, porque de nada servía perder el control. Todavía recuerda hacer mecánicamente lo que una vez le había escuchado a Shirayuki que se debía hacer en estos casos, no había más que pudiese hacer.

Se suponía que fuera una inspección de rutina, ¿cómo había terminado así?

—Kiki —el llamado de Zen la trajo de regreso de su remembranza.

Fue consciente entonces de las recién llegadas a la habitación, la farmacéutica jefa Garack y Shirayuki. La última con un gesto de preocupación poco común en ella.

—¿Cómo está Mitsuhide?—Está durmiendo, le dimos algo para calmar el dolor.

El silencio reinó en la sala, ninguno atreviéndose a preguntar lo que todos querían saber.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, recordando sus palabras para ella, _'te protegeré', 'siempre seré tu compañero'_ y en esas ocasiones supo que lo decía en serio más que por la convicción de sus palabras por el fuego de la pasión y la determinación en su mirada. Su mirada, fue todo lo que le bastó para saber que eran más que solo palabras, que era una promesa silenciosa y que ella siempre sería su compañera sin importar el qué, que lo protegería, como él lo hacía con ella.—Sus ojos… — escuchó a Zen comenzar y dejar morir la frase antes de terminar.

—Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido, pero no podremos estar seguros de si podrá recobrar la vista o si su ceguera será permanente. Ryu y Yatsufasa trabajan con los restos de la sustancia que Obi trajo de regreso tratando de identificar el principio activo con la que fue atacado y encontrar alguna forma de retrasar, contrarrestar o revertir el daño causado a sus ojos—comenzó Garack.

—La rápida acción de Kiki-san, ha evitado que el daño sea más extensivo o irremediablemente irreparable. Ahora solo podemos esperar— terminó Shirayuki

Kiki sintió todos los ojos de la habitación sobre ella e inconscientemente apretó su agarre sobre su espada, tratando de apaciguar los sentimientos de impotencia y culpa que atormentaban su corazón.

…

Cuando despertó todo estaba oscuro, pensó que aún era de noche hasta que sintió algo sobre sus ojos, tentativamente levantó la mano.

—No —dijo una voz familiar deteniendo su mano a mitad de camino.

—¿Kiki?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En la enfermería, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?

Su mente se sentía un poco nublada pero recordó la inspección de rutina, el ataque y recordó el indescriptible dolor y quemazón en sus ojos, recordó que después de eso solo había visto oscuridad y más oscuridad.

—Sí, ¿estás bien?, ¿están todos bien?

—Sí, algunas heridas menores pero todos están bien… Tú te llevaste la peor parte.

—¿Cuán mal?

—…

—Así de mal, ¿eh? —dijo casi en un susurro.

—No están seguros si la pérdida de la visión es temporal o permanente.

Le pareció detectar un poco de culpa en la voz de su compañera.

—Ya veo… Kiki —llamó su nombre— no es culpa de nadie, si tuviera que volver a hacerlo no lo dudaría.

—Lo sé.

No podía ver, pero estaba seguro que los ojos de ella brillaban con una de esas suaves miradas amables ocasionales que le dedicaba.

—Kiki

—¿Sí?

—Dejo mi espada y a Zen a tu cuidado, hasta que pueda regresar.

—Estaré esperando.

…

Kiki estaba allí, sentada a su lado el día que Shirayuki retiró las vendas de los ojos de Mitsuhide. Podía notar la piel rosada y claramente delicada alrededor de sus ojos, causada por las quemaduras. Su corazón latió dolorosamente cuando sus ojos encontraron a los suyos, pero esos ojos no la miraban, esos ojos que ahora parecían etéreos no la miraban.

Recobró su expresión calmada cuando Garack se aclaró la garganta.

— Ryu ha logrado identificar el principio activo que se utilizó para hacer la sustancia con la que atacaron a Mitsuhide, proviene de una planta y es irónicamente conocida como _la flor del vidente._ Tiene el potencial de causar ceguera permanente sino es contrarrestada a tiempo, pero dada la rápida acción de Kiki-san y lo rápido que pudimos atenderlo creemos que la pérdida de visión es temporal, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Las dos farmacéuticas se retiraron dejando al par solos.

—Supongo que son buenas noticias.

—Supongo que lo son.

Lo vio respirar profundo, no conocía persona más fuerte, amable y determinada que Mitsuhide, tal vez con excepción de Zen. Había manejado su nueva situación con paciencia y una calma digna de admiración, pero lo conocía demasiado bien, tanto como a la palma de su mano.

—Vamos.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó confundido—. No sé si has notado mi situación actual, pero estoy tan ciego como un topo —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Ciego, Mitsuhide, pero tus piernas siguen igual de funcionales… Así que vamos.

—De acuerdo, pero tendrás que servirme de guía.

…

Era bueno estar fuera de la cama de la enfermería, su cuerpo se sentía libre. Su mano en el hombro de Kiki, guiando el camino. Caminaron en silencio por largo rato. Hasta que llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento. Supo que estaban allí cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido de las espadas, el movimiento de pies, las conversaciones.

—Esto me recuerda cuándo nos conocimos.

—¿Te refieres al baile donde te escondías o a cuando me confundiste con un chico?

Podía imaginarse la sonrisa en sus labios. Sintió el calor subírsele a las mejillas.

—¿Podemos olvidar eso?, fue hace muchos años —comentó azorado.

La escuchó reír por lo bajo y pudo imaginar el brillo juguetón en su mirada.

—¿Qué tal es tener a Obi como compañero?

—Se queda dormido en el trabajo y sigo sin entender esa capacidad de decir cosas ridículas con esa cara seria. Esta mañana le ha dicho a Zen lo bonitos que eran sus ojos.

Se rio con ganas.

—Bueno ese es Obi.

—…

—¿Kiki? —deseó poder verla y poder entender su silencio.

—Gracias… Por lo que hiciste ese día.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Nunca me hubiese perdonado que fueras tú.

…

Si de algo tenía que estar agradecido era de todos esos años de entrenamiento que lo habían enseñado a desarrollar todos los sentidos para mantenerse alerta. Era fácil discernir la presencia de unos y otros. La presencia casi imperceptible de Obi, los pasos presurosos de Shirayuki, los resoplidos de frustración de Zen por el papeleo, la tranquila presencia de Kiki y el olor a naranjas cuando entraba en la habitación o cuando se ofrecía a servirle de guía. En vista de su nueva y esperanzadoramente temporal situación su trabajo se había reducido a asesor y consejero de Zen, eso le daba un sentido de normalidad.

Todos habían lidiado con la situación a su manera, Shirayuki parecía una mamá gallina asegurándose que tuviese su medicación a tiempo, Obi, por supuesto se ingenió bromas potenciales sobre su ceguera y estaba casi seguro que a veces no solo se refería a sus ojos, y Zen seguía viniendo a él por consejo. Si lo pensaba con detalle las cosas habían cambiado para él, pero aún había ese sentido de familiaridad.

Con Kiki habían se habían vuelto muchos más cercano. Algunas veces anhelaba poder ver, siempre era más fácil entenderla por sus miradas. Deseo poder ver la mirada en sus ojos cuando, una tarde en la tranquilidad de un salón y una taza de té, habló de su madre por primera vez, o de la primera vez que empuñó su espada o cuando confesó por qué aquella noche cuando se conocieron se escondía alejada del salón de baile. Era como si ahora que estaba ciego lo pudiese ver. Como si por primera vez abriera los ojos.

Son extrañas las cosas que notas, cuando no puedes ver, con solo el contacto de su mano en el hombro de ella cuando lo guiaba podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, cómo sus hombros vibraban cuando se reía, lo suave y sedoso de su cabello cuando rozaba su mano. Los sutiles cambios en su tono de voz, casi imperceptibles, pero presentes y su olor, el olor de las naranjas maduras.

Cuando le prometió que siempre estaría allí, aún no lo sabía, pero ahora se daba cuenta que ella era la única para él, que se había enamorado sin remedio de su compañera, de su mejor amiga.

…

Dos semanas después su vista pareció empezar a mejorar, ya no solo había oscuridad, sino que en ocasiones lograba discernir sombras o movimientos. No quería darle falsas esperanzas a Kiki, no quería darse falsas esperanzas a si mismo, no quería pensar que la volvería a ver para que la esperanza le fuera luego arrebatada. Le diría cuando hubiese algún otro progreso.

—¿Te molesta?... ¿Que no pueda ver? —le preguntó a Kiki mientras caminaban hacia la farmacia.

—No, no me importa, mientras sigas respirando… Mientras estés a mi lado.

Sintió hasta las puntas de las orejas calentarse.

—…

—Llegamos.

—Mitsuhide-san, Kiki-san —llamó la voz de Shirayuki.

—Buenas tardes, Shirayuki.

—Por favor, pasen.

—Gracias, pero necesito regresar con Zen —luego dirigiéndose a Mitsuhide agregó— ¿Crees que puedas regresar por tu cuenta?

—Quizás, pero no te preocupes, siempre puedo pedirle a alguno que me guíe.

Shirayuki lo guió hacia la zona de examinación.

—La piel ya ha sanado casi por completo y los ojos se ven más claros.

Pasó una mano frente a sus ojos, haciendo una prueba de reflejo de acomodación pupilar y percibió el movimiento.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que puedes ver?

—Pero, no puedo.

—El examen dice lo contrario, Mitsuhide-san.

—No puedo ver, pero desde hace algunos días puedo distinguir sombras y algunos movimientos, nada más. No quería darles falsas esperanzas.

—Lo entiendo, pero no me ocultes cosas a mí, si no tengo toda la información no puedo ayudarte.

—Lo siento, prometo tenerte al día de cualquier cambio, pero por favor no le digas a Kiki.

Si hubiese podido ver, habría notado la sonrisa cómplice de Shirayuki.

Y fue una mañana después de casi un mes que al abrir los ojos comenzó a ver volutas de luz y colores, y fue tremendamente doloroso después de tanto tiempo sumido en la oscuridad, pero a pesar de ello, no era capaz de distinguir nada con exactitud, era como si aún una cortina cubriera su mirada, una más clara que poco a poco se iba debilitando, pero allí estaba. Hasta que finalmente sucedió, una fresca tarde de primavera el velo se rompió cuando estaba con ella. Difusa pero allí estaba, frente a él.

—Kiki, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro.

—¿Hay alguna razón especial por la que siempre rechazas las propuestas?

—Sí.

—¿Alguien especial?

—Sí, pero él no me ve.

Literal y figurativamente, quiso agregar y sonrió a la ironía de la situación.

—Estás sonriendo —su afirmación la sorprendió.

—No, no lo hago.

—Sí, lo haces.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

—Te veo.

—¿Puedes verme?

—Sí. Supongo que tuve que quedar temporalmente ciego para finalmente verlo.

Y ella supo que estaban hablando de mucho más de lo que era aparente a la vista y finalmente se permitió perderse en su mirada, esa brillante y profunda mirada que solo era para ella.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
